No More Pain
by ILuvIrony
Summary: Anabella's parents just died and she gets adopted because she has no other family. Sam and Emily adopt her and she meets Jacob, She is intriged by him. My sumary sucks just read the story please
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my new story I don't own anyone besides Dimitri and Anabella of course. Hope you like my new story. FYI this is after breaking dawn and Jacob doesn't imprint on Reneesme. **

**New Home**

"Anabella this is your new parents Sam and Emily Uley." Great I'm glad they were happy about this my parents just died and now I have to go live with complete strangers.

"So if you just sign here she can go home with you." The annoying social worker kept talking about me as if I wasn't right beside him.

"If your noticed Dave I'm right here. Please don't talk about me as if I'm not." I felt the need to annoy him by calling him by his first name. Sam and Emily's smiles immediately went away and Dave shot dagger stare at me. Sam and his wife looked at each other with a look that I can describe as saying 'what did we get ourselves into'.

I'm sure this happy couple wasn't exactly planning on me being sarcastic and a smart-ass like I am. They could probably back out now but instead they just went back to signing the adoption papers. I couldn't go to any family because I don't have any; both my mom and dad were only children and my grandparents are dead so I get stuck with these people apparently. Thinking about my mom and dad had me almost tearing up. I didn't want to cry though not here not now. I would probably cry in my new room tonight.

"Ok Anabella you have all your stuff so I think you can go with your new guardians now."

"Don't expect me to call you mom and dad." I grabbed my stuff which wasn't much and headed for the door with my new 'parents' right behind me. I stormed out of the building and going to Sam's car with luggage. He was right behind me in a second taking the luggage and putting it in the back of his truck. I got into the back seat as Sam and Emily got into the front.

"So do you like to be called Ana, Bella, or Anabella?" Emily said with a smile looking at me through the mirror. I however was looking through the window.

"Ana or Bella or Anabella, I answer to all."

"Well I'm going to call you Ana because we already know someone named Bella it would get confusing."

I had seen these people before but I was too distraught to say anything or realize why I was with them.

_Flashback_

"_Anabella, this is Sam and Emily they are considering taking you in." The annoying social worker was trying to be nice. "So would you like to tell them a little bit about yourself?"_

_I didn't say anything, but a tear leaked out of my eye onto my cheek. My parents just died and they expect me too be happy and perky. More tears started to fall down my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest._

"_Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Uley I probably should warn you her parents just died and she was very close to them. She might be hard to control and not talk much but I trust that you can help her you seem like very supporting people." More tears started to fall as they talked about my parents more. Why couldn't they just shut up its not helping any?_

"_We understand we just want to help."_

"_Of course, I see you're financially stable. That's goo, you could probably guess that all her parents' money and property goes to her, so I don't think you will have to save any college money for her and the houses will be taken care of." He wasn't making it easy not to start sobbing._

"_Um I don't think we should be talking about this here." I looked up to see Mrs. Uley looking at me with a worried expression. I couldn't take it I started sobbing into my hands I curled up into a ball on the blue soft chair. I felt two warm arms rap around me and rock me back and forth._

"_Shhhh its ok, its ok now." It was Mrs. Uley. _

_End of Flashback_

"We have a surprise when we get home." I new I'm probably going to have to put one of my fake smiles on. I do it a lot these days. It's been a week since I had first met these people and they already acting like they've known me forever.

"Yippee." The car stayed silent after that till we got to The Uley's house in La Push.

I went to get out and get my stuff out of the truck but surprisingly Mr. Uley or 'Sam' already had all my stuff in his hands.

"Hey Em I'm just take this to her room."

"Ok honey, I'll take her to show her around and stuff." I got back in the car as Emily kissed Sam gently on the lips.

"Ok I'll meet you then." Sam said.

"Ok let's see what do you want to see first? Oh I know how about the beach. Do you like beaches? It's a good beach as long as its not raining, which happens often but it's sunny today, so that's good." She pulled into a parking lot with a lot of cars in it. I'm assuming it was the parking lot to the beach.

"Ok here we are." She parked and got out she was grinning from ear to ear. I got out and she grabbed my hand and started pulling me too the beach.

Oh god, the first thing I saw was a welcome banner. This can't be good.

"Well surprise you get a welcome party." She looked as perky as a peach but I was horrified. There were a lot of people here. Most of them were freakishly large and tall boys. "Let's go meet some people ok." I got ready to put on my fake smile.

She dragged me down to where everyone was mingling and eating. She started to weave through people till she got to the group of freakishly large boys.

"So Ana, this is Emery, Seth, this is Seth's sister Leah with her boyfriend Dimitri, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil and little Claire, Collin and Erica, Bethany and Brady, and last but not least Jacob." I took each one of the guy's huge frames in. the one who intrigued me the most was the Jacob one. We locked eyes and I felt the need to kiss him. It was a new feeling. He was watching me too. With his brown eyes russet skin and muscular body he was well…. hot. I had a shy smile on my face I wasn't used to this attention from boys very much less an older one

"And this is Anabella, me and Sam adopted her you know. We had to help out a fellow Native American." I could feel the tears coming.

"Excuse me for a moment." I said and ran off to there was no people. I found a dry rock to sit on. I sat and let the tears fall. I cried for about 5 minutes and started getting up because I knew someone would come looking for me. I looked into a tide pool to see my eyes red and puffy against my tan skin and black hair. There were still tears left in my hazel eyes.

"Hey." I heard a husky voice say. I looked up to see who it was and it was Jacob. I quickly tried to dry my tears.

"What do you want?" I looked down at my reflection again so he couldn't see my puffy eyes.

"Well Em is worried sick about you. She's only trying to help you know. She just doesn't know what to do."

"I know she's just trying her best but I was really close to them. Every time I talk to someone they always say 'oh I'm so sorry' it just reminds me that I wont see them again." The tears were pouring out of my eyes. "And then the way Sam and Emily are in love reminds me of them and Emily reminds me of my mother and sometimes I just feel so alone." I cried into my hands and Jacob pulled me into hug and rocked me back and forth.

"It's going to be alright. I will make sure of it. You won't have to be in any more pain I'm here." He was right I felt safe with him; I didn't feel alone with him.

"Well we better get back before some one comes looking for us. So dry your eyes Ana and lets go." He got up with a huff. I quickly dried my best to dry my eyes.

When we got back to where everyone it was nearly dark and people were starting to leave.

Emily saw me and looked at Jacob and he shrugged at her.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to take Ana home to get settled and stuff." He nodded and me and Emily went to the car.

I finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry for being rude and leaving. I had a moment and I'm sorry."

"Oh it's ok honey. We all know what a hard time you are having. I probably shouldn't have pushed you into being all social and all so early. Don't blame yourself." I nodded and looked out the window. "So on a lighter subject it was nice that Jacob went to comfort you, huh. What do you think of him?"

"He's nice I guess."

"So you like him?"

"I don't know he makes me feel safe you know but I think its too early to tell I've known him for what, an hour."

"Awww, but your smiling and blushing." I was wasn't I, I didn't even notice. I looked down and continued to smile. I could see in the corner of my eye Emily with a big grin on her face.

The rest of the ride was quiet but I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. He was older then me and I'm sure he thinks I'm a cry baby or something.

We got home and Emily showed me my new room.

"Um ok, I think we are all set here I'll just leave you too unpack.

My new room had white walls and a light blue shaggy rug. It was kind of tiny but not too small that there was no walking space. The bed was against the wall and had a like blue bed set on it. I also had a desk with a phone and an old computer on it with a touch lamp. Along with my dresser and vanity it was a nice room, better then my old furniture in my old house. My mom and dad didn't make that much money so I had the same bedroom set for a while.

I unpacked for a while then decided I better get to bed. After I got dressed in my pajamas and brushed my teeth I went to sleep.

After about an hour of tossing and turning, I gave up and decided to get some water from the kitchen. I was going down the stairs when I saw the light on I stopped at the top of the stairs to see who it was. It was Sam and Jacob and they were arguing.

"You can't just forbid me Sam; I'm not in a pack anymore. You can't order me around."

"I can if I'm her legal guardian; besides me and Emily don't think she ready for anyone to be in her life yet." Are they talking about me? What would he want with me?

"She's my imprint I can make things better for her." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

Emily spoke up before Sam could, "Jacob I think you should go now." Jacob was about to fight back but she interrupted him. I will talk to her don't worry." She smiled sympathetically. He was shaking all over by the time he left. Sam sat down and put his head in his hands

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know." She went up behind and started rubbing his shoulders. "I don't think she is ready to handle all the wolf crap yet either. It will be too much for her just yet. Jacob needs to be patient. I think she at least hang out with him but he needs to wait to tell her everything."

"I agree, honey, your always right." He turned around to kiss her.

I turned back upstairs. I plopped down on my bed. I'm so confused and I didn't need this confusion right now. Then I heard something strange outside. I could've sworn it was a wolf howling. I went to look out the window. I saw a huge russet animal that looked vaguely like a wolf. It was at the edge of the trees it looked at me, howled again and then left. Well, that was very strange.

**AN: There it is please comment. I don't care what you comment on just comment. It's not that hard just click the button down there. I think I heard it calling you. You better answer it before it gets mad at you.**

_**-- **__**Keri**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get it out but I've been busy sorry. I would write faster and better if you review. It's your choice but choose to review please.**

**A Tour**

I woke up and it was 9 o'clock. I smelled pancakes my favorite. Then I realized where I was, at my new home. Not that it was a bad thing it just needed some getting used to. I quickly fixed my hair so it didn't look as bad and went downstairs for breakfast.

I trudged down the stairs not paying attention to my surroundings. I finally got downstairs to see most of the huge boys that I saw at the beach yesterday sitting at the old kitchen table eating enormous portions of pancakes.

"Nice pajamas." I think his name was Emery. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care at this point what I looked like. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and went to the other room since obviously the table was full. I mean seriously does Emily run a free buffet or something.

I put my plate on the coffee table and turn on the TV. Sam came in after a while.

"Hi" I nodded because my mouth was full. After about 2 minutes of a very awkward silence I finally spoke.

"Are there wolves in the woods back there?" I pointed to the back of the house where the woods started. "I saw the weirdest thing. It was like a really big wolf thing. It just howled and left."

"No we don't have wolves you were probably just imagining it you had a hard day." His face was full of rage and he was starting to shake slightly.

"But I wasn't imagining I know what I saw. You don't even know me so how would you know if I was imagining or not." I was yelling at this point. Damn anger issues.

By now all the guys from the kitchen were all quiet and looking at each other with accusing eyes. Then they all looked at me.

I got up and ran too my 'new' room.

Great now they probably think I'm crazy. But I wasn't I know what I saw and it defiantly wasn't natural. It was a huge big wolf and I've seen wolves they don't get that big. I had done a report on wolves in the third grade. I knew basically everything about them and they for surely did not get that big. I was rambling in my head so much I didn't even realize that Emily had come into the room and was sitting right beside me.

"Just ignore Sam. He gets angry sometimes."

"If you don't mind me asking a personal question?"

"No go ahead."

"How did you get that scar on your face?"

She laughed and said. "A bear got a little to close on a hike."

"Oh"

"Luckily I got away though." She sighed. "Well I will let you get dressed and cleaned up.

She smiled and left. I plopped down on my bed.

After I got up I went to take a shower and change.

I went down stairs where it was too quiet. I looked all downstairs and no one was there I went out to the back yard to see Emily reading a book with a hand on her stomach. I thought it was odd but I didn't make much of it

"Hi."

"Hi." I said back.

"Ya know my mom used to read outside too." I looked up from my hands "You remind me of her a lot." I felt a lone tear fall down my face.

"You know I don't want to replace your mom but I'm here for you. You know that right?" I nodded. She gave me a hug.

"You can read with me if you like there are a whole bunch of good books in my room if want to go check them out." I nodded and went to Emily's room.

I knew which one it was but I never have been it. It was slightly bigger then mine and had its own tiny bathroom. The walls were cream colored and plain. There was one picture of Emily with Sam and another one was Emily hugging a huge wolf. It was like the one I saw last night but a different color. I looked at it and wondered how she got so close to one of those creatures and if that one gave her the scar.

I found the book case and knelt down to see the bottom of the case and work my way to the top.

Emily had a lot of books. I saw one called _A Great and Terrible Beauty _it looked promising so I picked it up and looked at the back.

"Find anything good." A deep husky voice said. As soon as I heard it I knew who it was.

Jacob.

I smiled when I heard his voice. I turned around and got up off the floor to see him leaning in the door way smiling so big his grin looks plastered there. It was the smile that made me melt inside

"Not much really." I shrugged. I knew I was blushing for no reason.

"I've never been in this room before." He made a weird face but it was still hot in a way. "It's kinda boring."

"It feels homey to me." I stepped closer too him and shrugged. "So why you are in Sam's room is the real question."

"I am actually here for you."

I raised an eyebrow. Why could he be here for me?

"Really." I said.

"Yes to give you're the grand tour of our great and wonderful reservation." He said with a huge smile and spreading out his arms referring to the land surrounding us.

I laughed and put the book top of the book shelf.

"Well lead the way." He turned and went out the door and I followed him. His car was old but still cool. A Volkswagen I think. I don't know anything about cars maybe he can help with that. Wait why would he help me he's probably just giving me the tour because Emily told him too. But there I go being negative again, a product of loosing both my parents at the same time; it kind of messes with your head… and your personality.

"So where are we going exactly?" I questioned.

"Well it's a surprise." He said looking back at me through the rear view mirror. He still had his huge grin plastered on his russet skinned face. I loved that smile.

"So why exactly are you giving me a tour."

"Umm I don't know Emily was supposed to give you one yesterday, but you had that whole party thing. And I guess I just wanted to get to know you more." I'm sure I was blushing at his statement.

"Okay the first stop is the high school here on the reservation." He pulled into a parking where there was a medium size building. It had 2 stories and had old bricks with vines going up the side of the building. So this is where I would be going to school.

As if he could read my thoughts he said, "This is where you will be going to school in a couple of weeks." It was more like a month but I didn't correct him. "I won't be going though I quit last year I never finished my senor year."

"Why did you drop out?"

He shrugged. "That's not an answer."

He laughed his deep laugh. "I guess it just wasn't for me I had other things on my mind last year and I had this thing going on so I couldn't handle it all so school was chopped off my list of things to do."

"Well are you done with those things?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Well then you should go back school is important."

"I think you just talked me into it. You're very sneaky." He laughed again.

"Really I convinced you." I perked up. He nodded. Wow maybe I am sneaky. Ha ha.

"At least my dad is going to be happy." I laughed at this. By now we were on our way to the next stop on the La Push tour.

"So now where are we going?"

"Well we are going to casa de black. If you don't take Spanish that means house of black or mine and my dad's house."

"Okay." I was looking out the window. I could tell we were almost there because we were on a street with a lot of house that appeared to have families in them.

"We're here." We got out and I followed him to the door.

"Dad?"

"Over here." A deep old voice called from what seemed to be the kitchen

A man with russet semi-wrinkly skin came rolling out in a wheel chair. I assumed it was his dad.

"Hey son, I assume this is the lucky girl." What did he mean by that? Jacob sent a panicked look at his father. Mr. Black shot back a confused look. I had a confused look on myself I wanted to know what this wordless conversation was about. A look of realization then lit up his face

"Uhh, you so lucky that Emily and Sam took you in." I had a feeling that not what the silent conversation was about; but I went along with it anyway. I was hoping I would find out soon.

Then a lone wolf howl similar too the one I heard the other night rang through the house. Mr. Black raised his eyebrows at Jacob.

"Well bye Dad I think I should get Ana home now."

"Well nice meeting you Ana."

"Same here Mr. Black." I said with a smile.

"You can call me Billy in the future." I nodded and follow Jacob out to the car again.

The first few minutes of the car ride were a silence. It wasn't awkward or anything just a silence. But I thought it was a good time to confront him, and being me I chickened out. Damn nerves.

The silence continued till we got back to the house. When we pulled into the drive way Jacob had a very worried look on his face. I saw Sam come running out with Emily not far behind. Weirdly Sam didn't have a shirt on. Is it weird to say he had nice abs since he was my legal guardian or new 'dad'. I guess if your used legal guardian instead of dad its less awkward but still a little weird.

"Jacob I need to talk to you. NOW." I could see the vain popping out of his forehead and him whole body shaking. Emily grabbed me and pulled me back inside.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me we just got a new one its called _Titanic_. Its old but we just bought it."

"Okay."

We sat down in the living room and Emily went to make popcorn while I put the DVD in. I said I had to go to the bathroom but I just wanted to hear why Sam wanted to talk to Jacob. I don't like to ease drop but I get too curious. I have gotten in trouble for it in my past.

I opened the window so I could hear.

""I told you to stay away from her. You went behind mine and Emily's back to see her. She's not ready for all of the secrets and the commotion that comes along with it all."

"But if you can at least let me be with her; I know I can make it better. And it hurts to be away."

"No is my final answer, until you hear from me or Emily. I promised her father I would take care of her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself I think it may be too much for her to take."

"Well what if she wants to be with me. It wont be helping her any to keep her away from me."

"Just leave. I'm not discussing this now."

"Fine." Jacob ran off to the woods and the last I saw was a piece of fabric fly out from behind a tree and a wolf howl. Strange.

I saw Sam pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head as he came back into the house I quickly flushed the toilet and ran the water so Emily didn't find out I was ease dropping.

As I was getting out I saw Sam go into his room and get a shirt. I rushed down stairs back to Emily and the movie. I was missing a huge secret and I need to figure it out and soon.

**AN: Sorry if it took a long time to get this out. I'm only 13 give me a break. But please review. I need help reviews help. And if anyone wants to be my beta. Review and tell me or PM me please. Again review. Click the button its not that hard to click and type a sentence it would make my day if you reviewed**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to who ever reviewed, but I need more people reviewing it helps if you have written a fan fiction you know that reviews do help. Oh and I really need a beta if anyone wants to.**

**The secret unknown**

The movie soon ended. We got up and I noticed Emily crying I handed her a tissue.

"It was a good movie but just so sad." Why did people always have to cry during _Titanic_? I never do. I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. I grabbed the popcorn bowl and went to go put it in the sink. I checked the time on the stove. It was 10:45.

"Goodnight Emily." I yelled.

"Goodnight honey." Emily yelled back, still sniffling

After I got changed I went to bed.

I had the dream again.

"_I think we should go get some food or something my stomach is yelling at me for pizza." my best friend said looking towards the food court. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket._

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Anabella?"_

"_Yes, this is she."_

"_Umm... Your parents have been in an accident."_

"_Ok well are they all right?" I could feel the tears coming._

"_No if you want you can come to the intersection of 5__th__ and 6__th__ or go straight to the hospital." That was right near the mall they must have gotten into the accident coming to pick me up. I dropped my phone and ran. I heard the faint calls from my friends. I could feel the strange looks that people passing by were giving me. I felt the waterfall tears streaming down my face._

_I got to the intersection I saw the car wrapped around a telephone pole and another one against the sign._

_They were loading people into the several ambulances. I saw two people unconscious in the car rapped around the pole. They had blood streaming down their face. They were my parents. My knees gave in and my eyes poured out tears even more._

I woke up sweating bullets. Why was it so hot in here? I went to go open my window. There outside my window pacing back and forth was the giant russet wolf again. With out thinking I ran down the stairs and through the back door to the back yard. The wolf was now where to be seen. Damn it, I missed it.

"Ana what the hell are you doing out here at night. You have no idea what roaming around at night in these woods." Sam yelled and gestured at the woods.

I was still looking for the strange wolf.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned again.

"I opened my window and I saw a huge brownish wolf or something out here I came to check it out. I wasn't thinking." 

"Okay well there's nothing here lets go back inside." He looked very very pissed but I could tell it wasn't at me. I slowly went back inside, still looking back at the woods. I went back to my room and so did Sam. I checked out my window and there it was peeking out from behind a tree. It quickly leaped back into the depths of the woods and I went back to sleep, hoping I didn't have that dream again.

I woke up to the sun beating through my open window into my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. I got up and changed. I went downstairs for breakfast.

I was kind of out of from lack of sleep last night that I didn't even notice Sam and Emily weren't home. I didn't have time to think of where they could be because the phone rang. Who would call this early? Wait its 11 0'clock.

"Hello."

"Hey Ana its Sam, if you are wondering me and Emily are at a doctors appointment. So don't freak out."

"Oh okay I was just going to go down to the beach if you need me when you get back."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I grabbed my book that I never got to read yesterday and my iPod.

Since I couldn't drive yet I just walked down to the beach. The whole 20 minutes it took me to get down there I had this eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but there was nothing there. I brushed it off and continued.

I realized I had forgotten a blanket. I sighed and thought of where I could get one. I looked a round and saw a gift shop just up the beach. I had enough money for one in my pocket since I didn't want to go back to the house.

When I was there I saw a person from my welcome party; think his name began with an E.

"Hey Can I have a towel to sit on the beach I forgot mine? I have money?" I said with a hopeful smile.

He laughed. "Yeah here," he got a purple blanket with La Push on it in big black letters and some paw prints. "That's $10." I grabbed and handed him my money.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome Ana." He remembered my name, didn't expect that.

I got settled and started to read. I wasn't even read 5 minutes when I felt some one behind me. I looked around and there was no one there.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Jacobs face was 5 inches from mine and I wasn't expecting it there.

"Hi to you, too"

"God you scared the shit out of me. What the hell were you thinking sneaking up on me like that? I could have had a heart attack."

He laughed and this wasn't a laughing matter my heart is going a mile a minute.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you _that_ bad."

"Well I hope you are happy now." He laughed again. I didn't get the humor in this situation.

"Mind if I sit?"

"If you don't scare the crap out of me again." He sat down rather close to me so I moved over a little bit. Then he moved closer again then I moved and this went on till I fell off the towel. I glared at him and laughed and he moved back so I could sit.

"I don't find that one bit funny."

"I know. So what are you reading there?"

"Well I haven't really read much because some one keeps interrupting me." Even though I liked him around I kind of wanted to read this book.

"Well I'll just leave then." He had a huge smirk on his face which told me he was joking.

"No you won't I know you won't. So why are you here anyways?"

"Ummm I don't know I got bored and decided to take a walk. Its calming here." He looked me straight in the eyes and I almost stopped breathing. His dark eyes were memorizing.

"I just came to forget some things."

"Like what?"

"My parents, starting a new school, and seeing a weird wolf type thing stalking me." Damn I shouldn't have added the wolf thing. I looked over to see his reaction. He laughed. Does that mean he doesn't think I'm nuts like Sam or Emily does. I can't help talk to him so easily.

"Well I guess that last one is good to forget." He laughed again like it was some inside joke I didn't know.

"I don't get how it is so funny and I missing something." My brow furrowed, I 'm confused. His face grew serious and somewhat sad looking. He wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"Its nothing just forget it." He looked in pain when he said that. Then he just got up and left. I chased after him.

"What am I missing? It's like everyone around me here is keeping me from something from me, and I want to know. Now." I grabbed his arm and tried to turn him to me but he wouldn't budge.

"Just forget it there's nothing for you to know." His voice was strained. He walked away and I just stood there. I knew I am going to figure this out soon.

As he walked away I heard him mumble something like I need to tell her. I knew then that I was being left out of a huge secret that I should know. I was determined to find out. I went back to get my towel and book and ran the whole way back to the house.

I got there planning to confront Sam and Emily. I had a feeling they knew. But they were still gone.

I plopped down on the couch exhausted from my sprinting. I turned on the TV and waited for them to come home.

About 5 minutes later Sam and Emily came back from the appointment. Emily was wearing a beaming smile on her face; clearly happy about something.

"So how did the appointment go?" I asked.

Sam looked at Emily both smiling like idiots. "It wonderful." Vague much, "Oh dang I forgot to get pizza." She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him back out to the car. On her way she yelled "We'll be back,"

I waited and sure enough ten minutes later they came back with about 7 pizzas and more people. Actually the Sam huge guys I met before at the welcoming party, and of course their girl friends were there too.

"Hey new girl," I think Paul was the one who said that, then his girlfriend Rachel I think smacked his arm. He faked being in pain. I was hoping that I could ask Sam and Emily about the big secret I was missing out on. And sure enough Jacob came through that door last.

Once again the table was full and Jacob was in the living room on the couch looking depressed. I really wanted to go sit next to him but I think he is mad at me.

I grabbed a plate and two pieces of pizza and went up to my room. I never really like party or big crowds only if I new everybody but in this case I don't and I feel kinda small compared to all the tall guys. Don't get me wrong I'm not a midget but I am small compared to them at 5' 3''. Well maybe I am kinda short but I like my height.

Then the yelling downstairs increased; some one was mad.

I snuck to the top of the stairs with in hearing distance.

"I don't know why I can't tell her. She already is suspicious. And it hurts it really does any of us can tell you how bad it hurts to be away from our imprints. And they are all on my side. Yes you have legal control over her but she can make her own choices about me. Come on Sam its tearing me apart." It was Jacob and he was talking about me. He voice sounded like he was in agony. I wanted to rush down there and do every thing I could to comfort him but I couldn't. I knew what he was talking about was part of the secret I was missing. I was sick of being in the dark. I walked down the stairs till I was at the bottom and everyone was looking at me.

"I want to know what the hell everyone is keeping from me." I demanded.

"Ana go back upstairs this doesn't involve you." Sam said trying to sounds like my dad which he wasn't he will never replace my dad ever.

"The hell it is. I don't care if you think I can't handle it and that I'm not ready. I'm not who I used to be I've changed I don't freak out when I can't handle things. I stronger and you know it." Most of the guys and their girlfriends had slowly started backing towards the door.

"I can take this anymore Sam. I'm done. Long story short Ana I turn into a big giant wolf that you have seen and I'm in love with you." His dark eyes burned into mine and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I knew in my heart that I loved him already too. I don't know how or why but I did. I snapped back into reality as Sam was shaking and Emily was trying to calm him down.

"That wasn't the right way to do that Jacob." I didn't care I ran up to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well on a lighter note I'm pregnant." Emily said with a big smile on her face. We all turned to look at her. Her smiled disappeared.

"What?" Her eyes were darting back and forth between us

"Not the best time Em."

"Well some one had to lighten the mood." Her smiled reappeared.

**AN: well there ya go she finally knows please review I need help and I also need a beta. So yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here is another chapter I guess I have been making some grammar errors in my last chapter I'm sorry I wrote it late at night and spell check didn't help. I will check it over from now on just for you people. I have been very very bad at actually writing I have been super busy I'm really really sorry but since it is summer I will be writing more which is hopefully good news for you. Enjoy. **

Sam flinched as he glared at Jacob as he kissed my forehead. I still didn't get why he was so protective of me and it's not like me and Jacob did anything except the occasional hug and kiss on the forehead. I wanted to do more but he said he didn't want to push Sam over the edge and make sure I'm 'ready'. Whatever that is supposed to mean?

I keep telling everyone I'm not like I used to be I'm stronger then I was I deal with my problems differently. I am not the same person but no one seems to believe me.

That night all I could think about was how to make Sam, Jacob, and whoever thinks I'm not okay believe me that I am. But how exactly I'm trying to figure out, but the problem is I have no fucking clue how to do that.

I didn't feel like being treated like a baby, so before anyone was up I went to the beach to clear my head and just think.

I was half way down the beach when I heard rustling in the woods near the shore. I heard the distinct growl of a wolf. I backed away from the tree line and towards the water. It couldn't be Jacob; he wouldn't sneak up and scare me like that on purpose. I cringed as the growl got louder and I could hear the steps coming closer.

I was about to run for it when I heard a woman's voice say, "God, don't be such a scaredy cat I'm a good werewolf and I'm not going to eat you."

I exhaled in relief knowing that it wasn't someone I didn't know.

"So I hear your Jacob's main squeeze or imprint whatever now." I nodded mutely as she paced in front of me. "And how's that treating you?"

"Fine but everyone is treating me like a kid and I'm sixteen!" I let out an exasperated sigh and plopped on the ground.

Leah came down and sat next to me on the cool sand. "Do you know what I can do to prove to them I'm not some poor sad kid anymore?" I looked at her with pleading eyes waiting for her answer.

"I don't know. I was in that situation once, but I got respect by being rude and pushing people away, but it wasn't the best plan because now I'm alone. You don't want to push people away, especially Jacob. He's a good guy, you're lucky to have him."

"I know I'm lucky to have him but I feel like he's pushing away, like he's afraid to do or say something wrong."

"Then you have to pull that sucker back in he doesn't know how to make his move so you need to."

"You know what, your right." I got up and started to run back home. "Thanks Leah." I really hope she was happy some day.

I was anxiously waiting for Jacob to stop by like he did everyday. But that didn't happen till a couple hours later when he came through the back door. He was sweating and only wearing a pair of sweatpants when he sat heavily down on the couch beside me. He was obviously just coming back from his wolf patrols. He leaned over to kiss my forehead then closed his eyes. He quickly fell into a heavy sleep. I sighed and got up knowing I wasn't getting anywhere.

I started to pace and think about what I could do to make him take me seriously. I looked over at his sleeping form. His muscular chest was slowly rising and falling. I could see the sweat trickling down his tight abs. I shook my head to get back into focus.

The most obvious way to make the first move was to get him to kiss me.

I walked over and stood over his sleeping form thinking about how to approach this situation. His eyes started to open slowly and he muttered what sounded like 'damn I fell asleep' he got up and stretched in front of me. I acted on impulse and grabbed his neck and pulled his gorgeous full lips down to mine. It was perfect because he didn't expect it. I let him go and he pulled back. We stared at each other breathing heavily.

Then he full forcibly put his mouth back to mine causing me to be pushed back in surprise. We soon were grabbing each others hair, our lips moving perfectly together.

I was too distracted to hear the front door open. Then I heard him yell, "Hey Jake I heard about the breach I don't…." he stopped when he saw us basically making out in the living room, his mouth gapping open.

"Uhh this is awkward." Jake said to break the silence. I buried my face into his chest and mumbled hi to Sam.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, well don't let me interrupt." He said as he walked angrily out the door.

"Is he mad at us; it's not like he didn't expect it. I'm so confused." I said still embarrassed and confused by Sam's actions.

"Well maybe… he didn't think we would move this fast. We both know he thinks of you as his little girl for some apparent reason."

We sat back down on the couch and I buried my face into a pillow. My plan didn't work out the way I wanted it too. I proved to Jacob that I'm okay I think/hope but know for Sam. What to do, what to do?

"Hey, you okay?" Jacob asked with concern in his voice.

"I really don't know actually." I lifted my head and looked into his eyes that were full of love and concern for me. "Do you still think I'm not okay or not ready? Will you stop treating me like a kid?"

"After the way you just kissed me I kind of have to." His face was alight with the grin that I loved. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"Thanks;" I was going to ask him how I could convince Sam but another thing came into my mind, "what did Sam mean by breach?"

"Uh," he hesitated that's not a good sign coming from him. "Well a vamp crossed the line. We pursued but it got away." He wasn't looking at me so I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

Giving him the 'I need to know' glare I calmly said, "Are you sure it got away and your not going to get hurt."

He started laughing at this. This really wasn't a laughing matter.

"Don't worry about me I was made for this stuff. I'm more worried about you, make sure you don't go wandering about anymore. I'm not going to risk you until we are sure. You got that?"

We were still inches from each other. I nodded mutely. I caught myself staring at his serious but still wonderful face. He gently touched his lips to mine. As he leaned away I leaned toward him wanting more.

He gave in and kissed me again for longer but soon got up. I assumed he was going to go talk to Sam. I had nothing to do anymore. I decided that I would make cookies. Jake was bound to get hungry and come running to me for my cooking expertise. I laughed at the thought the only thing I could cook were cookies for some reason. Give me a chicken; I will have no idea what to do. If I had a recipe for a cake or cookies I'm the world's greatest baker.

Instead of trying to find all the ingredients I just got some of the Pillsbury kind that you just have to pop in the oven. While I waited for them to be done I just relaxed and watched TV.

I was about to fall asleep on the couch when the buzzer buzz for the oven. I took them out and put them on the counter. I turned back around my knuckle hit the bottom of the cookie sheet resulting in a stinging hand. I quickly put my hand under cold running water. I could already see the blister forming.

"God Damn it!" I yelled, knowing no one could hear me. I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. I knew it was Jacob and smiled to myself.

"Do you want me to get you some ice for that?" He whispered in my ear.

I pretended to sniffle and mumbled yes. A minute later he came back with an ice cube wrapped in a paper towel.

"I think you need to sit down before you hurt yourself again." With that he lifted me up fireman style and sat me down on the couch. I laughed. He disappeared in a second.

He came back with the cookies neatly on a plate and two glasses of milk. He sat them on the table and kissed me before sitting down. I laid down and put my legs on his lap. He put his warm big hand on my knee. I was completely at peace.

We sat there just talking about nothing; until he brought yup the topic of Sam.

"Do you want to know what Sam told me?"

"I know you're going to tell me one way or another, so go ahead."

"Well he basically said if I hurt you then I'll be a very dead dog." We both broke out laughing.

"Do you want to hear the rest?" He whispered when we both stopped laughing. I nodded. "Well… he said have fun being in love." He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

He let go. "You do know I love you right?" I answered him with a kiss. It lasted longer and was full of love we already knew we had for each other. We stopped when the door opened.

"Hello, are the lovebirds in the house." Obviously Emily was home. "I smell cookies, who made then?"

"That would be me; but I got an injury in the process." I held up my burned hand and she laughed. Jacob grabbed my hand and kissed the stop where it was burned. "Never mind its all better." I kissed him and Emily laughed. "So how was the doctor?"

"It went fine. Everything is the way it should be."

"That's wonderful."

"Yup,"

"So, I assume you're staying for dinner Jacob."

"Yup," Jake replied with a big grin. Emily left to go make dinner.

Dinner wasn't that awkward as I thought it would be. It was relaxed and upbeat like it should be. We talked about the days events. It was nice and serene. No more pressure or non-trust.

**AN: the end isn't very cliffy I didn't know how to make it cliffy this time. Review please please please please. Be good readers and review for an author who just wants to make her writing better. And I know non-trust isn't a word but it sounded cool at the time.**


End file.
